Before i go to sleep
by eorkjm
Summary: after a team member nearly dies will love blossom or will it tear the team apart? and is one of there fellow team mates holding a very large secret? A/U
1. Chapter 1

Before I go to sleep

A/N: this is my first fanfic that I haven't hand-written, my ultimate fav pairing is definitely Hotch/Garcia and several of my stories are going to contain this pairing. But for now sit back and enjoy my fail of a story.

Chapter one: As one world collapses

She lay on the bed the dizziness of the alcohol and her eyelids grow heavy from the sleeping pills as death slowly surrounded her, the feeling of being free filling before blackness claimed her vision.

Meanwhile:

"Penelope answer your phone, we have a case in Texas, and we're going to need you to come along for this one, call back ASAP" Aaron Hotchner said as he got his technical analysts voicemail for the fifth time.

"Alright, you guys carry on to the airfield I'm going to get Garcia, any questions" Hotch said. The rest of the team shook their heads no before leaving the war room closely followed by Hotch. As he pulled up to Penelope's' apartment complex, seeing "Ester" in the driveway, he jumped out of his car and walked to her front door. He instantly drew his sidearm as he noticed the front door open, pushing the door open with his foot Aaron looked around the darkened apartment. Walking into the living room he noticed the TV still turned on.

"Penelope are you in here?" Hotch called out before slowly walking towards the beads that separated her room from the rest of the apartment. His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness of Penelope's bedroom, seeing the body of Penelope seemingly asleep on her bed he quickly crossed the room to her only to see her covered in her own blood and still holding the empty vodka bottle in her hand. Aaron checked her weakening pulse as he rang the ambulance.

"Penelope, why would you do this, why couldn't I see it coming?" he questioned her but also himself.

_Before I go to sleep_

As Penelope was loaded into the ambulance Aaron pulled out his badge and flashed it as one of the medics tried to stop him from getting in the ambulance with her.

"I'm SSA Hotchner from the FBI, this is my technical analyst Penelope Garcia, don't try and stop me from coming with you" Hotch said sternly. The medic just nodded stunned for words. After arriving at the hospital, Penelope was rushed to OR to have her arms stitched up and her stomach pumped but they were still unsure about how much blood she had lost. Aaron was sent to the waiting room to await further information on her condition.

_Before I go to sleep_

3 hours later…

"Agent Hotchner, if you would like to follow me" the doctor said before turning to leave the room again. Aaron quickly followed the doctor to the hallway of the hospital, Aarons mind was racing with scenarios of what could happen, and then all of a sudden they ended at the door of Penelope's room. The doctor turned to Aaron, sadness etched into the doctor's face.

"You may go in but we have placed her in a temporary coma, until her has healed and is ready to function by itself properly. I know it's hard right now for you but it is my duty to tell you we almost lost her twice in OR" the doctor placed a hand on Aarons shoulder "You will also have to help her with the loss of her baby, we will also have to remove it in a week or so as it will only cause more damage to her mental state" the doctor walked away before Aaron could ask any questions, looking back to the door he slowly turned the knob and entered the room. The beeping of the machines filled his ears as he walked over to her bed, she looked depressed even in her sleep, her normally golden blond locks were turning to their natural brunette, her face looked like she was older than she actually was. How did he miss this, how did he not see the pain she was going through, he didn't understand how he hadn't noticed earlier that she might go to the lengths that she had. Pulling out his cell phone he rang the only person he could think of.

_Before I go to sleep_

Rossi awoke to the sound of his phone ringing.

"Rossi" he answered groggily.

"Dave, are you alone?" Aaron's voice came through the line.

"Aaron yeah I'm alone, what's wrong?" Rossi answered.

"David, Penelope is in Quantico general hospital, I need you to come back but don't tell the team anything" Aaron said trying to keep the worry and panic out of his voice but failed miserably.

"Alright I'll be there by morning" Rossi said before Aaron hung up. Rossi quickly packed his bags and checked out of his hotel room before calling a cab, but unfortunately Morgan was still in the lobby.

"Rossi, where you going man" Morgan asked looking at Rossi's packed bags.

"I'm needed back in Quantico and I think it's pretty important if I leave now to get back in time" Rossi said before continuing to leave the hotel.

_Before I go to sleep_

Aaron awoke when one of the nurses came in to check Penelope's vitals, rubbing his face he slowly got up from the uncomfortable hospital chair and walked towards the hospitals café area. After receiving a message from Rossi and having a small cup of coffee, he returned to Penelope's room. Rossi was about five minutes from the hospital and Aaron was trying to hunt down the doctor when the machines in Penelope's room started to go off and she started flat lining.

Prepare for a new chapter soon but hopefully this one is good bye bye for now xxxxSarahxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: second chapter is here and might be worse than the first.

Before I go to sleep

Chapter two: another breaks into two

Rossi arrived at the hospital not long after 8:00am, as he walked through the corridors of the hospital until finding the reception desk. The young nurse looked and smiled as he walked closer to the desk.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" she asked before panicking as the alarm from the ICU began sounding. "Excuse me sir" she said before rushing of with the other nurses and doctors.

_Before I go to sleep_

Aaron was walking back to Penelope's room when the alarm sounded, panic and fear filling his mind as he quickened his pace. Turning the corner he saw the doctors rushing into her room, tears threatened to fall as he watched them try to revive her, he barely noticed as the nurse tried to pull him away until Rossi's voice filled his ears.

"Aaron, come on we need to let them work, you don't want to watch this, come on" Rossi said while pulling him away. They finally got outside when Aaron broke the silence.

"Dave, what if she doesn't make it, what will I tell the team?" he asked, his voice cracking as he spoke.

"She will make it, she is one of the strongest people I know" Rossi stated before the nurse came out of the hospital.

"We managed to bring her back and you can go back inside now just be wary that this might not be the only time she flat lines" she turned and left them to enter the hospital themselves. After returning to the Penelope's room Aaron sat down next to the bed and watched Dave take in the appearance of their colleague. They sat in silence for the next two hours before being told to head home by Penelope's doctor.

_Before I go to sleep_

The following morning Rossi rang Prentiss to get an update on the case, while Aaron stayed by Penelope's side, watching her sleep it pained him to think of what she had gone through to end up in this bed, he would never have thought that the heart and soul of the team would try and do this to herself but if he thought about it she seemed to be more distant with the team, never going out for drinks with them, less flirting with Morgan, and no chats with the girls at their desks. At first he hadn't really noticed until it continued for months on end but he just thought was a fluke that it would pass with time, but now he just felt like an idiot for not saying anything about it. Rossi re-entered the room and took his place at the other side of the bed.

"They caught the UNSUB, he messed up big time and left behind several prints and sure enough he had a criminal record" Rossi stated trying to lift Aaron's mood. Aaron just nodded not taking his eyes off of the sleeping form in the bed, Rossi sighed as he realised there was no point to trying to lighten the mood only one person could successfully do that and she was lying in that god forsaken hospital bed.

_Before I go to sleep_

As the team were on the jet, JJ was trying to ring Penelope's phone but kept getting her voicemail she finally decided to ring Rossi and ask him what was going on. After he didn't pick up the third time, she started to get worried quickly dialling Hotch's number she started pacing the small kitchenette of the jet.

"Come on, come on, come on, why isn't anyone picking up?" she asked no one in particular as she redialled Hotch's number. Reid entered the kitchenette at gave JJ a curious look, she just shrugged and continued to hold the phone to her ear. Reid just poured his cup of coffee before going to finish reports.

_Before I go to sleep_

Penelope opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by bright green grass and a night sky full of little stars that beamed with light, looking around further around she spotted a large oak tree, walking to the tree the grass tickling her feet she stop as a large dark figure emerged from the shadows of the tree, coming face to face with the UNSUB that had kidnapped her many cases ago she found herself standing in terror as he smiled maliciously at her.

"Hello my special one" he whispered slowly walking close to her, unable to move she whimpered as he finally reached her. Placing a hand on her stomach he started to laugh.

"It's such a shame the little wonder we created didn't make it, but I have a feeling you weren't going to get rid of it were you Penelope" he said circling her.

"We didn't create it, you raped me and put me through hell, I lost everything after what you did to me" she snapped suddenly able to move she moved from his touch, glaring daggers at the monster.

"Well then my special one, we just have wait and see what other hell I can put you through" he whispered before grabbing her again, she yelped as he put a knife to her throat.

_Before I go to sleep_

Aaron watched as Penelope winced at what appeared to be a bad dream, he barely noticed Dave place the coffee cup next to him.

"Aaron you need to sleep, you can't continue without sleep, go home to Jack and get some sleep, and I'll stay here with her until you get back, I promise" Dave said in a no argument tone, Aaron only nodded before rising from the seat, looking back to Penelope he finally left for the first time in days. After Aaron left Dave just watched on as Penelope lay unmoving, he jumped when the door opened to reveal the doctor.

"Agent Rossi I would like to inform you that we will slowly bring her from the coma tomorrow morning as her body is finally strong enough to work by itself but we would suggest that when she is released she see a psychiatrist and have a psych eval before returning to work that is if she returns" the doctor informed Rossi who just nodded before the doctor left. He stood up and started pacing the room, pulling out his phone he noticed he had several missed calls from JJ, ignoring the fact he had to call back he messaged Hotch the news the doctor had given him.

A/N: hey I am thinking of writing a prequel for this to explain the whole Garcia/ UNSUB thing in the story just to give the background cause it just seems better to me than to all of a sudden "wow rape and pregnancy, where the hell is the back story" but hey I don't know yet but thanks for reading and another chapter should be up soon

But for now bye bye

xxxxxSarahxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Before I go to sleep

Chapter three: binding them by misery

A/N: I'm going to start writing the prequel tomorrow so stay tuned.

Aaron started to relax after reading the message Rossi had sent him, he hadn't gotten any sleep when he got home so decided to head to the office and busy himself with files he hadn't completed, finding himself just staring at the pages instead of completing them.

_Before I go to sleep_

JJ had noticed Hotch's light on and decided to go talk to him about why he hadn't answered his phone when she had called, knocking on the door she quietly waited for him to let her in or acknowledge her presence, hearing the quiet "enter" she opened the door and entered the room instantly noticing the fear and worry filling the air.

"Hotch, are you okay?" she asked, quietly looking carefully at her boss, his eyes had large dark circles, the suit he was wearing was wrinkled and his tie wasn't even tied properly. He realized what she was doing and slightly glared at her.

"JJ, nothing is the matter, I just need to finish these and head home" he said looking back to the files. JJ nodded and quickly left and the obvious dismissal, walking back to her desk she felt Morgan and Prentiss's eyes on her, looking towards them Morgan lifted his eyebrow while she just shrugged, not really knowing what was going on.

_Before I go to sleep_

Rossi watched as Penelope still lay in the uncomfortable hospital bed, he barely noticed her finger twitch, but seemed to notice Aaron walk through the door.

"They started taking her out of the coma last night, earlier than they were thinking but with the rate she has progressed they found it was better" Rossi stated as Aaron took a seat on the other side of the bed.

"When do they think she will wake up?" Aaron asked looking at Rossi a small glint of hope in his eyes.

"Not for a while a few hours to a day at most" Rossi said noting the glint grow a bit brighter if that was even possible.

_Before I go to sleep_

As she felt the darkness around her lift, she slowly fought the fog that clouded her vision making out the silhouettes of her co-workers as she slightly opened her eyes, the distinct hospital smell filling her nose.

"no,no,no…NO" she yelled internally, the thought of one of her team members finding her tore at her heart but made her angry that they hadn't let her die. Trying to touch her throbbing head she realised that her arm wouldn't move, looking down at her arms she found them tied down to the sides of the bed and the bandages wrapped around her wrists bloody, groaning at the fact that she restrained to the bed and still alive she barely heard his voice as she shut the world around her out so that she would not have to go through the pain her team had inflicted on her.

_Before I go to sleep_

Flashback:

"Hey baby girl, wanna come to the bar with us?" Morgan asked as he stood in the doorway of her office.

"Sorry, I can't not today…" before she could say anymore the nausea became too much as she rushed to the bathroom, just making it in time to the toilet, feeling the large hand rubbing her back as she leaned over dry-heaving.

"Woah, baby girl you alright?" Derek asked continuing to rub her back.

"No I'm not alright, I'm sick and tired of keeping this a secret …" she replied.

"Derek, I'm pregnant" she answered. Derek didn't know why but anger ran through his body before he finally exploded.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PREGNANT, YOU HAVENT BEEN WITH ANYONE SINCE LYNCH…. YOU HAD A ONE NIGHT STAND DIDN'T YOU" she stared at him jaw hanging as he called her every name under the sun, tears pricked at her eyes as her best friend made her feel like some floozy when he was supposed to be glad and offer to help her through this. When he finally stopped, she let her own anger be known.

"YOU, DEREK MORGAN HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THOSE THINGS TO ME, I CANT BELIEVE I EVER TRUSTED YOU, AND YOU KNOW YOU ARE BEING SO HYPOCRITICAL RIGHT NOW, MAYBE WE CAN JUST END THIS FRIENDSHIP RIGHT NOW, NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE CAN TALK TO ME LIKE YOU JUST DID!" she yelled right back before storming off, she left that day and headed home and that was the first time she ever had the urge to kill herself.

_Before I go to sleep_

The first time she had finally caved into the urge she was disgusted with herself, she would wear long sleeves to hide it from the others, they hadn't seemed to notice as it was in the late winter but even after they had healed she still felt self-conscious about them and whenever she wore a dress she would apply a good amount of foundation to cover them just so they were barely visible. Sometimes when she was alone she would lightly brush her fingers across the scars and just wonder if she would ever give into another urge and time after time she did.

_Before I go to sleep_

Aaron snapped to attention as he heard the low groan coming from Penelope, her eyes slightly open.

"Penelope, talk to me, come on Garcia" Aaron said squeezing her hand. His heart clenched as she continued to ignore him and Rossi as they tried get her to talk, he noticed her catatonic state and decided to stop as he realised she wouldn't be talking anytime soon. Rossi however continued but finally gave up after 3 hours of trying to get her to talk, the doctors checked on her not long after she awoke but even they couldn't get her to talk. Days past and with Penelope awake but still not talking Dave decided to go back to work while Aaron stayed by her side slightly encouraging her to talk.

A/N: another chapter done! Another one soon

But for now bye bye

xxxxxSarahxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Before I go to sleep

Chapter four: that forever darkens their hearts

A/N: hey guys I believe that the prequel will only be one chapter as I want to condense it as much as I can so I can continue on this so for today you get another story and another chapter so enjoy.

Rossi sat at his desk going through his unfinished files when he heard a knock at the door, looking up from his files he saw Morgan standing in the doorway.

"Yes Morgan what do you want?" Rossi asked gesturing for Morgan to take a seat at the other side of the desk.

"Why haven't you and Hotch been here the past few days?" Morgan asked as he took a seat, Rossi shook his head at Morgan's, he should've known that Morgan would ask such a question.

"It doesn't concern you Morgan, we have had to deal with some things" Rossi stated as he observed the worried look cross Morgan's features.

"Yeah right, why is it that neither of you will tell us what's going on, and why is Garcia on vacation, she never goes on vacation?" Morgan asked a slight bit of anger found its way into his voice, he still hadn't forgiven her after their argument. Rossi heard the anger and inwardly flinched, Morgan hadn't seemed to be angry at him or Hotch, but the anger seemed to be directed at Garcia.

"May I ask what has happened between you and Garcia?" Rossi asked out of pure curiosity.

"We had an argument after I found out she was pregnant, I tried to talk to her about it but she exploded on me and hasn't talked to me since, no big deal" Morgan lied shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay then, is that all Morgan?" Rossi replied "I have to head out for lunch, see you in a few" he said before getting out of his chair and leaving the room.

_Before I go to sleep_

Penelope sat in the bed quietly looking around the room, her eyes landed on the sleeping figure of Hotch, he looked like he hadn't slept in days, whenever she was awake he was always there she wondered if he had even left the hospital at all while she was here.

She wasn't even surprised when Rossi walked into the room carrying the two cups of coffee.

"Hello kitten still not talking today, well that's okay the doctor said you would talk when you felt ready, I talked to Derek today he explained your argument, why did you explode on him when he tried to talk to you about it, he was trying to help and you just shut him out that's not like you what happened?" Rossi watched as she flinched at his comment about Derek, he watched as tears began to pool in her eyes and finally fall as she looked anywhere but at him. Aaron was still asleep and hadn't seen the look of disgust and betrayal at the mere mention of Derek. Rossi felt terrible for making her upset but every time he would apologize she would shake her head and continue to stare out the window, he didn't understand why she wouldn't just talk already so he could learn her side of the story but he knew it wouldn't happen right away and even if she did start talking it wouldn't be to him as he had just hurt her by taking Derek's side without hearing her side of the story.

_Before I go to sleep_

Derek had followed Rossi to the hospital wanting to know what was going with his co-worker, watching him enter the hospital Derek decided to leave figuring Rossi had a blood test or something. He told himself he would ask Rossi about it tomorrow, driving off he didn't notice Rossi staring at his car driving away.

A/N: I know it's short but I have homework to do and it keeps piling up leaving nearly no time to the things I like but that's the problem with school.

But for now bye bye

xxxxxSarahxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Before I go to sleep

Chapter five: keeping them broken

A/N: sorry for the wait but I've had other things to do like school and other stories so here we go!

Two weeks of sitting in a hospital was starting to get on Penelope's nerve's, all she wanted to do was go home and never come out of her apartment, although she still hadn't talked she felt like she should start talking soon since it seemed to be tearing her bosses heart's apart, but Rossi seemed to trust Derek more than her which filled her with hurt and anger so she decided to keep quiet.

"Penelope can you please talk to me, I need to hear your voice again, I don't know what Rossi said but you can tell me about it please" Aaron had begged the night before. She felt so bad for hurting him and was about to say something when Rossi had entered the room, she held her toung to keep from yelling at the older profiler. The next morning when she woke up she could hear arguing between the two profilers, they got louder as continued to argue, she had finally had enough when Rossi decided to say some very rude words to the team leader.

"THAT IS ENOUGH, both of you need to shut the hell up, I am sick to death of your fighting" she yelled. Aaron turned and looked at her in surprise as she spoke.

"Kitten, you spoke" Rossi stated. She rolled her eyes at his statement.

"No, I sung opera, what the hell is wrong with you guys, don't you know it's rude to yell when people are sleeping" she responded. Aaron smiled as she gave Rossi a glare.

"Sorry Pen, we didn't mean to wake you" he spoke softly as she looked at him, her lips pulled into a slight smile at him.

"Okay you got me to talk, ask the questions and go home to your bed and child the both of you" she said with a no argument tone.

_Before I go to sleep_

She wasn't surprised when most of the questions revolved around why she did what she did, but she never gave them the real reason as to why.

"Kitten, just tell us the truth it would just be easier for us and you if we knew what you are going through." Rossi stated as he rubbed his tired eyes. Aaron gave him a stern look before facing Garcia.

"Fine, you want to know what I am going through, try being raped several times by an UNSUB and being too scared to mention it to any of the people you work with because of what they might think of you and having to find out you are pregnant with that monsters baby, have a 'family' that barely noticed the pain you go through to come work every day and face the bloody images and videos that remind you of what you went through, and then find out the little devil inside of you has died but can't be removed as it could affect its twin, HA, try fighting with one of the most important people in your life, to be tossed aside as the whore, and then lose the other little lifeform, try spiralling into depression and having to fake your happiness every god damn day so that you don't get badgered by what is left of your family, yeah you want to know what I go through, no you don't because every day I wake up and remember that I no longer live in the world I used to love but in a world I despise. You want to know something Rossi, try living a day in my hell and tell me if you would want to live" she yelled before rolling over and started crying.

"I think you should go now Rossi, I need to talk to Hotch" she said as her sobs subsided for a minute. Rossi looked at his friend before silently leaving the room.

"Penelope, you didn't have to tell him you could have just told me, but I can't imagine how such a good person like you could go through something like that" he stopped suddenly when he noticed the bandages wrapped around her fore-arms were covered in blood.

"Pen, I'll be right back with a nurse" he said before bolting out of the room towards the nearest nurse's station.

"Please, I need your help, Penelope's arms are bleeding, there's so much blood and she doesn't seem to care" he said to the nurse who was there at the time.

"Okay, let me quickly grab the new bandages" she grabbed them and followed Hotch to Penelope's room, the nurse unwrapped Penelope's arms and cleaned up the blood before gently applying the new bandages. Penelope sat still and watched silently as the nurse cleaned her arms, she looked at how deep her cuts were and how the blood seemed to ooze out of them, she stole a glance at Hotch who seemed shocked at the size and depth of the cuts, she watched as guilt crossed his features. After the nurse had left, Hotch turned to Penelope.

"I am so sorry I never noticed I guess I was so preoccupied with Jack and the cases that I couldn't see the person that needed my help the most" he said as he took her hand in his.

"I honestly don't understand why you are blaming yourself, I am the reason I ended up here not you" she replied as she squeezed his hand, he looked up at her and she could see the unshed tears a small smile flickered across his face as he felt the slight squeeze.

"I never understood why I protect you more than the others, but now I can finally see why" he admitted as he looked back down to the ground.

"And I guess it's a good thing?" she Questioned as she placed her free hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess it is, you know this is probably not the time to say anything about it though, but I promise to tell you when you get out of this horrible place" he said before covering her hand with his.

"I will be right back, I have to make a phone call" he said before getting up, squeezing her hand again before leaving the room.

_Before I go to sleep_

Penelope was kept in the hospital for another week as the doctors wanted to make sure her arms wouldn't start bleeding again, but when they did Penelope couldn't have been more happy to get out of that place. She refused to go back to her apartment though as she felt like she needed to start a clean slate.

"Penelope, you can stay with me until you get a new place" Hotch offered. She was surprised at first but then realised that he felt that having her close would ensure that she wouldn't do the same thing again.

"I guess I could, thank you Aaron" she said before gently kissing his cheek. She giggled when she noticed the bright blush that appeared on his cheeks.

They walked close together towards the front door of her apartment, they packed her computer equipment first, then her clothes and jewellery.

"That's all I need all the rest of the stuff can go to a woman's shelter" she said looking around her apartment for the last time.

"I don't want to remember the worst time of my life or the mistakes I made" she clarified after seeing Aaron's confused look.

"Oh, well if you need help when you find a new place just say so and I will come to the rescue." He said with a flirty tone.

Penelope looked at him and couldn't help but laugh at the childish grin that had covered his face, and for once she knew everything was going to be fine.

A/N: thanks for being so patient with me. New chapter soon but for now

Bye bye

xxxxxSarahxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Before I go to sleep

Chapter six: so they build together

As Penelope tried to rebuild her life, she struggled to deal with the idea of going back to work for the FBI. One day while working on trying to find a new a new apartment, Aaron entered the room carrying a box of files that he had to complete.

"Aren't you lucky you don't have to complete these" he chuckled but stopped when he saw her expression. "You're thinking of leaving aren't you" he said. She nodded and put her head down.

"I.. I don't think I can continue to work in the FBI and have people being killed and raped and tortured, before it was hard on me but know that I know what they go through I just can't put myself in that position" she said not looking up from the floor. Aaron placed the box down and walked over to her, he crouched in front of her.

"You know what, I support your decision, whatever you choose, you remember in the hospital when I said I know why I am more protective of you than the others" she nodded. "Well I guess it has to do with the way I feel about you, Penelope Garcia you are the light that gets me through my darkest days, and I can't imagine my life without you, when I found you I panicked because I finally realised just how important you were to me and not just as a friend, I realised that you are the person that I love with all my heart and if I may say I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Aaron watched as Penelope smiled at his confession.

"Is it funny that I feel the exact same way" she replied before placing her hand on his cheek and kissed him with all she had, he returned the kiss. Pulling away when they finally needed to breathe, he rested his forehead on hers.

"You are absolutely amazing Aaron Hotchner" Penelope said giving him a quick kiss, he smiled and kissed her once again.

"The same can be said for you Penelope Garcia" he said pulling her up from the chair. He led her up the hallway to his bedroom.

"We won't do anything until you feel you're ready but at the moment I just want to hold you in my arms is that okay" he asked. She smiled.

"That's perfect Aaron" she replied before quickly kissing his lips once more and leading him to the bed. They lay facing each other before the shrill ring of Penelope's phone interrupted their moment, groaning as she got up from the bed, she quickly walked to the dressing table and picked up her phone.

"Garcia" she answered, her face fell as the voice that came through the speaker was one she couldn't forget.

"Hello my special one" he spoke his voice made her cringe as the memories of what he did to her filled her mind.

"How did you get this number" she spoke terror weaved into her shaking voice.

"Well, I could tell you or I could ask you what do you expect to happen with Aaron" he replied

"What do you mean, I don't know what you're talking about" she said quickly leaving the room and running to the kitchen to make sure the windows were locked.

"I'm not stupid Penelope, and I hate that it has to end this way" the line went dead before a sharp pain shot through her, she landed on the floor just as Aaron ran into the room.

"Pen, stay with me please" he quickly called an ambulance and the team. Penelope looked up at Aaron's worried face. She touched his cheek, wiping away his tears before darkness claimed her vision once more.

A/N: sorry I honestly had no idea what to write for this chapter but I have I better idea for the next chapter but for now

Bye bye

xxxxxSarahxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Before I go to sleep

Chapter seven

A/N: sorry for the wait been very busy with school but schools coming to an end and then I can put more chapters before I go to Adelaide.

Why would someone do this to Pen especially since she just out of hospital and now she was back in one fighting for her life once again, Aaron felt his head spinning as he remembered the feel of her limp body in his arms, hearing the familiar voices of his team draw closer to where he was sitting, he lifted his head slightly before seeing a very angry and distressed Rossi rounded the corner of the hallway. Dave sat next to his best friend.

"What happened Aaron?" Rossi asked as he rubbed a hand over his face.

"I don't know I woke up to the sound of the gunshot, I didn't see anything besides her on the floor, and she has already been through so much why did it have to happen now? I don't know what to do anymore Rossi" Aaron confessed before he slowly rised from his chair and began pacing the narrow corridor. Aaron stopped as he saw the doctor approach them, his heart stopped as he saw the blood coating the doctors scrubs.

"Are you here for Penelope Garcia" the doctor asked as he looked at the two men that stood in the corridor.

"Yes, is she going to be okay" Rossi asked before Aaron could say anything.

"She will heal properly but since it was so close to her heart and the previous scar tissue didn't help lessen the impact I would suggest she takes it easy for a few months which would also mean no work as we don't want her under any kind of stress as it could affect her healing process but I will have to explain that we did lose her though we can say she should be able to go home in a week or so." The doctor explained. Aaron's shoulders slumped as the doctor continued to explain that Penelope would most likely have PTSD and would more than likely be more distant with everyone around her as she may feel as if she is being a burden. He knew she would never be a burden to him for as long as either of them lived, after the doctor took them to the room that she had to stay in he stood silently as he stared at her sleeping body before snapping back to attention when Rossi touched his shoulder.

"Are you ok there Aaron, you don't seem like yourself at all" Rossi said as he looked at his best friend, Aaron looked at Rossi with sorrow filled eyes.

"No I am not okay, the woman who I love is laying in there because I wasn't able to protect her like I should have, and she was in my arms Dave and I couldn't do anything to help her I felt hopeless and before you even ask of course she knows I love her she loves me too, I just don't know what to do anymore and if she didn't make it I don't think I could survive either" Aaron confessed as he walked into Penelope's room and sat in one of the very uncomfortable chairs, he wasn't surprised when Rossi sat next to him.

"Geez, and I thought I wouldn't have to be in another hospital for at least a few weeks not two days after" Rossi stated

"Are any of the team coming, I did call everyone but why is it only you showed up, I know her and Derek aren't on speaking terms but what about the rest of them?" Aaron stated. Rossi shrugged.

"Reid and JJ are coming over after they finished their paperwork, the reason they are coming later is I told them to wait for a bit or until they finished the paperwork, for Emily and Derek they are both very repulsive to the idea of looking or speaking to Kitten for some strange reason, and apparently the only person who was still talking to Kitten was Reid, and JJ is only coming because she feels guilty for the way she treated Kitten, but I don't think I would forgive her or the other two if I was Kitten because how could they do that to her after everything she has done for them" Rossi answered barely holding back his anger.

"Because Derek was jealous that the baby wasn't his, he somehow managed to convince the girls that she wasn't as sweet as she seemed to be" Reid stated as he entered the room. "Sorry I didn't mean to intrude or listen in but I finished the paperwork and I needed to come visit her to make sure she was okay and alive" Reid continued. Aaron nodded as the younger agent sat on a chair on the other side on the bed. They sat quietly for the next hour before a quiet knock broke the silence, JJ slowly opened the door and gasped when she saw Penelope laying still and her boss and colleagues sitting around her.

"Oh my, oh my why would someone do this do Garcia" she stated as she walked closer to her friends body, she quickly stopped when she noticed all of the men glaring daggers at her. "What's wrong guys?" she asked as she looked at each one of the men, Aaron just shook his head before getting up and leaving the room. Rossi just sighed and continued to stare at Penelope's figure laying in the bed, while Reid continued to glare at her before looking away.

"How can you let Derek control your feelings, how could you treat Penelope like you did, I don't understand especially after everything she has done for you" Reid stated before following Aaron down the hallway.

"I don't understand, what's wrong with them Rossi" she asked turning back to the older profiler. He rolled his eyes and suddenly felt as if he needed to be alone with Penelope.

"It doesn't matter, would you leave for a moment so I can be alone with Kitten" he said in a no argument tone.

"Uh, sure" she left and Rossi sighed as he looked at Penelope once more, his shoulders slumped as a few tears fell down his face, he felt horrible when he thought back to that night 20 years ago, never in a million years would he have thought that the team quirky tech would end up being his own flesh and blood, her mother had contacted him and confessed that he had a daughter a week before her and her husband were killed by the drunk drive, he was confused at the time as he was sure it was a joke but when he had first met Penelope he was shocked to say the least to find out that his only child was working for the FBI and decided to look into her background. After finding out she had been arrested and given a choice to work with the FBI or go to jail for a very long time, when he had first read her file he felt guilt has he realized that she never would have gone down that path if he would have grown some balls and actually been in her life, but what was in the past was in the past and could not be changed, he also wished he could tell someone about his little secret but knew that it would tear apart the team and destroy his friendship with Penelope and Aaron.

Aaron watched from outside the room after returning, he watched as Rossi shed silent tears and held onto Penelope's hand for dear life, a sudden rush of jealousy ran through him before he walked away brushing past Reid who was coming back from grabbing his coffee, he got into his car and sped off towards his house, as soon as he arrived at his house he went straight to his cabinet and pulled out his almost full bottle of whiskey and poured himself a glass of the amber liquid, he quickly downed the liquid and poured himself another glass. Falling back into the couch, glass and bottle in hand, he continued to drink himself into oblivion only to be interrupted by the shrill ring of his cell phone sounding from the kitchen, he slowly lifted himself from his chair and stumbled into the kitchen and answered his phone.

"H…Hotchner" he mumbled before the familiar voice of David Rossi filled his ears, he inwardly moaned as his head pounded at how loud Rossi was talking, he strained to concentrate to his friends voice, he sighed as Rossi continued to talk.

"Rossi, now is not a good time call tomorrow" he hung up before Rossi could say anything else and walked back to the lounge room and slumped back onto the couch and fell into a deep sleep. Rossi entered Penelope's room once again, he sighed loudly and sat down in the very uncomfortable chair once again.

"Sorry Kitten but he isn't going to be able to make it at the moment but he is coming by tomorrow" he stated as he looked at her sunken features, she nodded and looked out of the window and sighed as a stray tear fell from her eyes and slid down her cheek.

"Kitten there's no need to cry, I'm sure he is just tired and he will be here as soon as he can, it will be alright" he said as he sat on the edge of the bed and wiped the stray tear away, she nodded and looked at the older profiler.

"Dave, I… I'm not sure how to say this but I… I, oh god can you please just give me a pen and paper, I don't think I can say it" Rossi nodded and gave Penelope a pen and small piece of paper, she scribbled a small sentence on the paper and folded it several times but hesitated before giving him the small note. He read the note, he looked at Penelope with a small hint of shock before sighing and rubbing a hand over his face.

"Kitten, how did you know?" he asked as another tear fell from her eyes.

"Mum, she confessed the day I turned eighteen, I wasn't surprised at first since I didn't really know who you were but when I walked into the war room the first day you came back from retirement I was shocked to say the least, but I didn't say anything unless you didn't know or didn't want think about it" she babbled on before stopping when she realised he was staring at her with a small smile.

"Kitten, calm down, you know I think we have a lot of things to catch up on sooner or later, okay but you have to rest we'll talk later" he said as she nodded and shut her eyes waiting for sleep to claim her. He watched her for a few more moments before picking up his phone and leaving the room to make a quick phone call.

"Reid, it's Rossi I know it's late and I sent you home but I'm going to need you to go to Hotch's place and check on him" he listened to the tired but whiny response.

"Reid stop whining and just check on him because I believe something is wrong with him" he heard the tired agreement and said his thanks and hung up.

Aaron woke up in the middle of the day, the bright light stinging his eyes as he tried to look around the lounge room but shut his eyes as the light became too overwhelming to stand. He groaned as he staggered to the kitchen before losing the contents of his stomach in the kitchen sink. After he cleaned the mess up and had a shower to reduce his hangover he felt his head pound even more as a loud pounding came from his front door, he opened the door to find Rossi standing there, anger etched into his features.

"What do you want Rossi" Aaron stated as he rubbed his throbbing temple. The older man just pushed past him and walked into the lounge room where he spotted the empty whiskey bottle.

"What do you think I want, I want to know why you weren't beside Penelope when she woke up or why you didn't come to the hospital when I rang about her waking up, she wanted to see you Aaron but at least I know why you weren't there seriously, getting drunk and having a pity party isn't the sort of thing I would expect you to do out of the whole entire team, I have no idea what drove you to this but you need to sort this out cause Penelope was very upset when you never showed up geez Aaron" Rossi practically yelled, Aaron winced as his friend continued on and on.

"Okay that is enough, geez you want to know why I had a pity party, how about walking up to see your best friend technically holding onto your girlfriends hand and crying like it was your partner and try not to get the least bit fucking jealous" Aaron yelled back. Rossi shook his head and started pacing the room.

"You want to know why that happened, maybe if I told someone it would help, but the reason that happened is because she is my fucking daughter who I have nearly lost twice in the past two months" Rossi yelled back his voice cracking as he finished.

A/N: I know it's been awhile but I hope to make it up with this real long chapter wellthanks for reading and

Bye bye

xxxxxSarahxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Before I go to sleep

Chapter eight

Aaron was utterly shocked at the new information that Rossi had just sprung on him, he felt his heart clench and his head scream as he remembered how he had neglected her in her time of need, how he had neglected her so he could wallow in his own self-pity. He quickly grabbed his keys and jacket before rushing to the door, leaving Rossi with an all knowing smile on his face.

Penelope was curled up in a ball facing the window when Reid had entered the small room, he watched as her shoulders shook and her head began to bury itself further into her knees, he was beyond worried for his friend, his non-related bigger sister, his role model. He felt as if she was shutting him out because every time he tried to talk to her or try to comfort her she would try and distance herself and pull herself tighter into a ball making it impossible for him to try and help her, he sat on the edge of the bed and began talking softly about how the team was doing and the cases they had had lately but she wouldn't even show any recognition towards him, he sighed and began to grab his things when she finally spoke her voice was so soft he didn't think she had actually spoke before she looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Spencer, lease don't leave I don't want to be alone" he sat on the bed once again and they spoke about things that only they would understand, each of them seemed to be happier by the time she finally fell asleep, he moved to the chair and watched as she slept, he jumped as Aaron came into the room.

"Hotch, what are you doing here I thought you weren't coming today" Reid stuttered out as he watched Hotch walk to the edge of the bed looking down at Penelope's sleeping face before tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, he quickly looked away before packing up is stuff and leaving Hotch alone with Penelope.

Hotch held back his tears until Reid had left, he sat at the edge of the bed and let his tears finally fall as he looked down at her face, how could he be so stupid as to not see just how important she was to him, how could he not see that she loved him just as much as he loved her, his head fell into his hands as he cried just that bit harder, his shoulders shook just enough so he didn't feel the bed move as she moved so she could hug him, feeling her soft arms around his shoulders he snuggled closer into her as she stroked his hair and tried to calm him down.

"Pen, I'm so sorry, so so sorry, I was a selfish bastard I didn't mean to hurt you I… I saw you and Rossi talking and getting very close and I took it the wrong way and I understand if you don't want to forgive me or talk to me but I…" he stuttered before she interrupted him.

"Honey shut up before I do something that neither of us really want me to do" she said as he lifted his head to look at her, she smiled slightly before rubbing his tears away he placed his hand over the top of hers, she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder while lightly playing with his shirt.

"You know what Aaron Hotchner, you can be a very caring and considerate man but when anything happens to the people you love and care about, you even have me a little bit scared, but when you saw me and Rossi it wasn't because we were together, lord no, it's because he wanted to make sure I knew I am his daughter, I'm sorry you felt like I lied to you or that you got jealous but you can trust me I won't cheat on you, never could and never would it's not something I could do, I wouldn't be able to look at myself the same if I were to do that sort of stuff" she shuddered at the thought. "Aaron don't worry so much and really I would have thought that you were one of the people who knew better than to run to the bottle when something bad happens" she stated as her own tears fell landing onto his shoulder.

"I know penny, but I… I guess it has to do with what Haley used to do and say, Penny I know you are nothing like her but I guess it still hurts to think that she couldn't keep to her vows and I feel that she had no idea I knew about her infidelity, I just don't want a rerun of that failure of a marriage" he lifted her head and brushed his lips against hers, she sighed and leaned her forehead against his.

"Aaron I really wish that you would just tell me what is wrong instead of hiding it deep down cause eventually it will be released suddenly and you may hurt the people you love by accident even if you don't want to, please Aaron as much as I love you, I will not let you deal with every little thing by yourself cause from now on your problems are my problems." She scolded him but kissed him before he could say a word in return, she pulled away before he could deepen the kiss.

"No you don't, if you have forgotten we are in a hospital and I still have to heal awhile before any of that, now if you are going to stay please don't leave because my heart won't take it, as much as I never thought I would admit it I really need you here right now boss-man" she hid her face in her hands as her emotions finally took over, Aaron hugged her tightly as he cried with her, feeling the pain as it filled the small room. Each of them mending the cracks that had formed in their hearts as they both cried through all the terrible things that had happened in the short time that they had spent together, they both fell asleep in each other's arms relishing the feel of it.

2 weeks later…

It had been a week since Penelope was released from the hospital and things weren't getting any better between her and Derek or the girls but at least she had Reid, Rossi and Aaron on her side and with another month off work to look forward to as well but her heart ached for the friendly company of JJ or Emily but of course they seemed to despise her for the only thing she could never change or take back, she began wondering if she should hand in her resignation letter now and not bother telling the team but she knew that she couldn't quit without at least making sure they knew since she wouldn't forgive herself but of course they wouldn't care would they, barely noticing that she had begun pacing the room, anxiety completely over-taking her mind her hands shaking as she moved around the room, she screamed as a hand landed on her shoulder, spinning around to see Aaron's concerned face.

"Oh lord, Aaron you scared me" her mind continued to race as she walked towards the couch and sat down.

"Pen, I didn't mean to scare you I was just coming to see if you were alright and by the looks of it you aren't are you" he said as he sat next to her, she leant against him and sighed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Today's just a bit harder than most… wait what time is it?" she asked as she grabbed her phone checking the time, it was a lot later than she thought it was, she sunk back into the couch and snuggled into Aaron's side. "Aaron can you hold me" he obliged and wrapped his arms around her and not long after realised she was asleep, he really didn't want to disturb her from her slumber but decided that it wasn't the best idea to sleep on the couch, after he had successfully moved her into his bedroom he just laid there staring at the ceiling as he thought of everything they had been through together in the past few months from her attempted suicide to her being shot, what had Penelope done to have her friends dessert her in her time of need?, his mind continued to race as he continued to find reasons for why the world would be so against Penelope. He didn't even realise that Penelope was awake until she shook him out of his thoughts. "Aaron, Aaron are you ok" her voice was so filled with concern that he couldn't help but let a small smile when he looked at her. "I was just thinking Penny, don't worry go back to sleep" he kissed her forehead before watching her surrender to sleep once again, but sleep eluded him and before he knew it the first rays of sunlight were shining through his bedroom window, he sighed knowing today was going to be a hard day.

A/N: sorry I haven't updated for a little bit but I am trying

Thanks for reading but for now

Bye bye

xxxxxSarahxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Aaron quietly got out of bed and began to get ready for work, he kissed Penelope's temple before leaving, he drove to work on autopilot as questions upon questions raced around his head before he knew it he was shutting the door to his office. After a few minutes of working both Reid and Rossi walked into his office. "Reid, Rossi what can I help you with?" Aaron said as he glanced at the two men standing in his office. "I was just coming to see if there was any news on if Penelope was coming back to work" Reid asked as he fumbled with his hands, Rossi nodded his agreement. "Um, I haven't talked to her about that yet since she just got home but I don't think she will come back due to everything that has happened" Aaron replied, the other men just nodded with solemn looks on their faces. "Will it be alright if we came over tonight and visit her" Reid asked. Aaron nodded and watched as they left. He had barely gotten halfway through his first file when another series of knocks sounded from his door. "Enter" he sighed as JJ entered his office. "Hey I just wanted to know if there was any news on Garcie?" she said as she sat in one of the chairs in his office, she crossed her legs at the ankle and looked at Hotch expectantly. He nodded but didn't feel quite ready to explain anything about Penelope's condition to one of the people that caused her to be in this position. "JJ, I can't say anything yet about her condition" he stated as he watched her for a reaction but all he got was a sigh and she stood and left. The rest of the day flew by as he continued to work on his files, he walked out into the bullpen only to find he was the last one still there, realizing that he would need to head home to Penelope and Jack. After packing up his files and walked to his car.

Slowly entering the house he put his briefcase down, he walked into the kitchen and looked out of the window and was startled to see Penelope standing in the backyard rubbing her arms and mumbling to herself 'What's she doing' he thought as he watched her for another minute before finally walking outside and onto the porch.

"Penny, what are you doing out here" he asked but received no response from her, she continued to rub her arms and mumble as she looked out into the distance, he started to walk towards her slowly but stopped as he began to hear what she was saying.

"You can't get me, not here, not now, not ever" she mumbled to herself as she began to pace the backyard, he was beyond worried as she paced.

"Honey, come inside, its freezing out here, you're going to get sick" he said as he walked closer to her, but before he could get closer she spun around quickly and stared at him with wide eyes. "Aaron when did you get home?" she asked in a slight panic, 'why is he home so early?' she thought as she walked slowly towards him, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and continued to walk inside silently hoping he wouldn't ask about what just happened but knowing him of course he would. Hearing the heavy footsteps behind her she knew he was following her and that at any point he was going to ask and he wouldn't give up until he got the truth but she wasn't ready to tell the truth about the fact that she was continually terrified of everything and everyone.

"Pen, we need to talk about what just happened" Aaron said as he stopped just behind the kitchen counter, his palms flat on the cool surface.

"Aaron, not now" Penelope said as she rubbed her temples, not really in the mood for talking. She quickly pulled out a glass from the cabinet, she filled it with water and sipped slowly as she walked to the dining room, Aaron followed her once again but remained quiet. Tears stung her eyes as she continued to stare at the walls covered in pictures of Jack, the team and even a few of Haley. Penelope sighed before turning back to face Aaron.

"Aaron, it isn't the fact that I don't want to tell it's just that I can't, give me some time please" Penelope begged as tears fell down her cheeks, Aaron watched her quietly before walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her as she cried.

1 month later…

Penelope took a deep shuddery breath before entering the bullpen, walking through the doors she was greeted by Reid and Rossi, Reid hugged her tightly before allowing Rossi time with his daughter.

"Kitten, I have some news for you but that can be discussed later when it is just the four of us ok" Rossi watched her as she nodded and gave him an extra hug before walking towards her office, after a few minutes of cleaning up her office a bit before deciding to walk to Strauss's office. Walking out of her office she ran into Derek, she tried to push past him but he wouldn't let her move.

"Baby girl where have you been, I haven't seen you in forever" Derek said as he pulled her into a hug. Penelope tensed and tried to push him away.

"Agent Morgan if you don't let go of me right now I will seriously hurt you!" She said through gritted teeth.

"Whoa baby girl what's wrong with you?" He asked as he pulled her away to look at her closely.

"I'm not your baby girl Agent Morgan now if you will excuse me I have some business to attend to" Penelope stated before walking to the elevator and taking it up to Erin's office. After an hour of talking to Strauss about resigning she finally walked out of the room with her resignation in hand. She didn't even react when Derek tried to speak to her again.

"Derek leave me alone, you don't have a right to talk to me anymore" She snapped before walking to Aaron's office. She entered after knocking and handed him her resignation quietly.

"So I guess you made up your mind" He said with a smile. She nodded her head and asked him to help her pack up her things.

"Wait we aren't bringing all of this back to our place are we?" Aaron asked as he finished packing the last box.

"No we won't but I have to go through this and lessen the amount I guess" Penelope replied before kissing him on the cheek.

"Okay lets go load this in the SUV" they each lifted and began walking to through the bullpen.

"Whoa baby girl what are you doing" Derek asked as him, Emily and JJ walked up to them.

"Agent Morgan, as you know I haven't been here for a few months and in that time I have had time to think of what I want to do with my life, and I have decided to quit and start a new chapter to my life with the man I love" Penelope said leaving each of them silent.

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait but school waits for nobody but im getting back into writing even with a slight case of writers block so expect more chapters soon.

But for now bye bye

xxxxxSarahxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

They were stunned, Penelope was leaving and wasn't going to come back.

"Baby Girl, why are you leaving?" Derek asked.

"Oh lordy, now you finally care what is going on in my life, well maybe I wouldn't be if you hadn't been the complete dick that you were, you even turned my own best friends against me, and now you expect all of this to be fine, no Derek you burnt those bridges when you accused me of sleeping around, you left me when I needed you and the girls the most. But know that I think of it the only real friends I had were Hotch, Rossi and Reid." She replied trying not to shout, before she could say anything more Rossi stood in front of her.

"Kitten come for a walk" Rossi said as he pulled her away, she nodded and walked alongside him.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked as they reached his office, entering they sat on the couch.

"Of course, since you and I need to catch up a lot I thought that we could spend more time together along with Aaron if you would like" Rossi said. Penelope nodded just before Aaron entered the room.

"Penelope I think it's time for us to go" he stated, she nodded and hugged Rossi before leaving with Aaron. She walked through the bullpen and towards Reid, hugging him gently she continued to walk towards the elevator, ignoring Derek as he tried to talk to her. She smiled at Aaron as they reached the elevator. Aaron sighed as the doors shut. The drive back to his place seemed to take longer than usual.

"Pen, I know that we haven't talked about it because you needed time to heal but we need to find the man who shot you, the man who almost took you from me please Penny let me get him" He begged from the driver's seat, Penelope felt tears rise as she realised that he hadn't forgotten no matter how much she wished he had.

"I… I, Aaron I'm not ready to talk about that" She answered in a whisper. Aaron grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"I know but I can't just let him get away with what he has done to you honey, I just can't do it" he replied. It was completely silent as they continued to drive to Aaron's house. Penelope slowly got out of the car once they had arrived at the house. She felt Aaron beside her as she walked towards the front door.

"I'll tell you what I remember, I just need you to not judge me please Aaron, I don't know what I would do if you would judge me or think of me differently of me, I couldn't live with that" Penelope said as she looked at him, Aaron felt his heart clench as he looked into her sorrow filled eyes.

"I will never see you differently, or judge you, it is just impossible to do so" he said as he pulled her into a hug. After they had entered the house Penelope headed to bed while Aaron stayed up to finish his paperwork. By the time he had finished it was past midnight, he quietly walked up the stairs thankful that Jessica had agreed to have Jack for the night. Entering his room he found Penelope sitting on the windowsill crying.

"Pen, are you okay" he asked as he walked towards her, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm fine, I just had a nightmare" she said after wiping her tears away. Aaron nodded, feeling the pain and sadness radiating off of her, they stayed there for several minutes before moving back towards the bed. Penelope fell asleep wrapped up in Aarons arms, a small smile gracing her lips.

Penelope awoke to the sound of Jacks laughter, she smiled largely as she got out of bed and walked towards the kitchen where she found her two favourite boys.

"Penny! Your awake, daddy's making pancakes do you want some?" Jack asked excitedly as he hugged her leg, she laughed as she ruffled his sandy blond hair.

"Of course my mini-Hotch" she replied, Aaron continued to make pancakes as he listened to the chatters of his son and the woman he loved.

"Okay, here we go" Aaron said as he placed a large plate of pancakes on the kitchen table. Breakfast past in a flurry of activity before Jessica picked jack up for school.

"Pen, I have to leave soon are you sure you are going to be alright?" Aaron asked as he walked into the lounge room where Penelope was sitting.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, it will be weird knowing that I'm not the behind the computer making sure you and the others are safe but I should adjust in time" she replied before she got up from the couch and moved towards him, placing her arms around his neck she leant up and kissed him. He quickly deepened the kiss, Penelope pulled away and smirked as a groan escaped Aaron's lips.

"You have work boss man, I'll see you later" She said before quickly pecking his lips again. He nodded and gave her a slight smile before walking towards the door.

"Boss man I love you, just remember that" Penelope called out suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"I know Pen, I know" Aaron said before walking out of the front door.

_Scene change_

Aaron arrived at work with a smile on his lips, but that quickly changed once he walked through the doors of the bullpen. He watched as Derek, JJ and Emily slowly walked towards him.

"What can I help you with" he asked before they could say anything.

"Why did Penelope suddenly decide to quit?, Why did she leave with you?, Why is she so distant towards us?" they all asked at once.

"Penelope wasn't distant with you, you guys began to hate her because she was pregnant, because of your jealousy Morgan, and you have the audacity to accuse her of distancing herself from you when really you threw her away like she was filth" Aaron said sternly, JJ felt worse than she had before while Emily and Morgan became increasingly aggravated.

"Hotch, that is bullshit, did you see the way she acted toward us yesterday..." Aaron cut Morgan off before he could stop himself.

"No Morgan, she told me the things you said when she told you she was pregnant, you had absolutely no right to talk to her like that after everything she has done for you, and you Prentiss really you leave one of the closest friends you have due to what Morgan says I thought you would have known better and JJ I know you feel bad but you should've known better Penelope was so upset with everything that had happened" Aaron said before pushing past them and towards his office. After a short time JJ entered with a new case, Hotch sighed before ringing Penelope.

"Hey Boss man, is everything okay?" Penelope answered.

"Sorry Babe, but we caught a case so I won't make it home tonight, but I'll try to make it home as quick as possible" Aaron said his voice filled with frustration. Penelope sighed.

"Aaron, its fine I know what your Job entails hello I did nearly the same job for over eleven years, so I will be waiting for you to return, go be a superhero and maybe you'll have a damsel in distress to save when you come home" she purred into the phone, Aarons heart raced as images flashed through his mind.

"I can't wait, I love you" He replied.

"I love you too Aaron, please don't get hurt" she whispered.

"I promise I won't, bye penny" he said before hanging up. A week later the case was over, the unsub was in cuffs and they were getting ready to leave when a shot rang out. Aaron spun around to see Rossi falling to the floor and the unsub being tackled to the ground, he ran to Rossi and applied pressure to the bullet wound.

"Rossi, hold on, Pen needs you, hold on" Aaron said panicky ignoring the commotion around him. He stayed with Rossi all the way until they reached the hospital. Pacing the hallway he pulled out his phone and rang the only person he could think of.

"Hey boss man, what's up are you on your way home?" she answered.

"No Pen, you need to come down here" he replied

"What for, what happened Aaron are you alright?" her voice was filled with panic as she was already up and heading towards the front door with her keys in hand.

"No Pen, I'm fine it's Rossi" Aaron listens to her sharp intake of breath.

"I'll be there in the morning, Aaron I love you" she said before hanging up. She ran to her car and made her way to the airport hoping her father would be alright.

A/N: hey guys I AM BACK! Yea I no longer have a bad case of writers block so I will be updating more regularly and I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you don't suck it up because I am severely sleep deprived but for now

Bye bye

xxxxxSarahxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Penelope rushed off the airplane and out of the airport, she hailed a taxi and gave the driver the name of the hospital Aaron had given to her. Once they had arrived she gave him the money and ran inside of the hospital, she asked a nurse where she could find her father and was shown the way to the waiting room. "Aaron, what happened?" She asked once she spotted him. Tears streamed down her face as she walked up to him. "The unsub managed to escape his cuffs somehow and grabbed an officer's gun, he shot Rossi in the chest, the doctors are operating on him so we should have news soon" he replied as he hugged her, His shirt became wet with tears as she cried. He barely noticed the team walking near them. "Baby girl what are you doing here?" Derek asked as he watched his boss hug his best friend. "I came to see my father thank you very much" she replied bitterly, everyone stood still not really knowing what to say. Reid walked up to her and hugged her gently whispering in her ear, she giggled a little and gave him a pat on the back.

"Thanks Boy wonder" she said before turning back to Derek and the girls. "Yes Rossi is my father, and when Aaron rang me, I needed to be here not just for me or my dad but also for Aaron" She said trying not to sound angry. Derek stared at her, 'she never uses Hotch's first name' he thought. "Uh, can I talk to you for a sec please Baby girl" Derek asked, she nodded reluctantly and followed him further down the hallway, looking back at Aaron she sighed. "What do you want Morgan?" she asked tiredly. "What happened between us, why'd you quit?" he blurted out. "Really you don't remember calling me a whore and other words I would rather not say in a hospital, you don't remember turning nearly my whole family against me?" she said angrily. "Baby girl…". "Don't call me Baby girl". "Penelope, I'm sorry for everything that I said and did but can we still be friends please?" Derek begged. "Fine, but we can never be the way we once were, you burned all those bridges a long time ago and Derek thank you for all for all the hell you put me through otherwise I wouldn't be with the man I love now" she said before walking off, she reached Aaron and asked him if they could go for a walk.

"Are you okay babe, you seem a little pale" Aaron asked once they were out of ears reach. "Yeah, I just needed to be alone with you I guess, Derek thinks that just because he said sorry we can go back to the way we were before" Penelope says as she rests her head on Aaron's shoulder. "Like I want to have my friends back but after everything that has happened I just don't think I can ever let things go back to the way they were before, I just don't have the trust or respect I once had for them, what should I do" she said. "let them in as far as you are willing and if they try to push you, tell them where you stand and if they aren't happy with that then let them go I suppose but I think that letting them back into your life will help you okay" he replied before kissing her sweetly. They walked hand in hand back to waiting room, ignoring the looks they got from Derek and the girls they sat in the seats next to Reid. "Any news Boy wonder?" Penelope asked as she sat down. "Not yet but there should be soon." Reis answered as he gave Penelope a small smile. Just then the doctor walked in and looked around the room "Family of David Rossi", all of them stood up and walked over to the doctor. "Is anyone here actually blood related" the doctor asked. "Yes I am" Penelope answered and was lead out by the doctor. "Mr Rossi will be fine but we lost twice on the table, the reason I pulled you aside is because Mr Rossi will need to be looked after until he his fully healed, we need a family member to do so, may I ask what is your relation to Mr Rossi" the doctor asked. "I'm his daughter, how long will I have to look after him?" she responded. "A month since the bullet entered close to his heart it has a higher risk of becoming infected." Penelope nodded and thanked the doctor before walking back into the waiting room.

A/N: sorry this ones shorter but yeah…. For now

Bye bye

xxxxxSarahxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Penelope walked to Aaron's side and wrapped her arms around his waist as she let silent tears fall down her cheeks, ignoring the looks from the others. Aaron tightened his hold on her before walking her out of the waiting room.

"What the Doctor say babe?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

"I need to move in with him for the next few weeks to help him around the house and help redress his wound" She said as she buried her face into his shoulder. Thoughts ran through her mind causing her to panic more than she already was. They stood there for 5 minutes before slowly making their way back to the waiting room.

"Penny, are you okay?" Reid asked as he walked towards her.

"Yeah, I just needed to talk to Aaron for a minute, I'll explain it to you later boy wonder" Penelope replied as she gave him a small smile. He returned the smile and walked back towards the seat he had been previously sitting in. Emily, JJ and Morgan all watched as the others interacted with each other, Derek was beyond angry as he watched 'his' baby girl cuddling up with his boss, how could she do this to him, yes he may have overreacted just a little bit after finding out she was pregnant but he was just jealous she was supposed to be carrying his child. JJ watched as Derek thought through everything that had happened and she knew that he would never blame himself for anything because he never thought he was able to do any wrong with Penelope but then none of them had thought that when they had taken the close friendship with Penelope and completely destroyed it all because of a small mistake made by Penelope. JJ shook her head as she recalled the past few months and everything that had happened to their small family.

"Penelope Garcia" The doctor said as he walked into the waiting room.

"Yes" Penelope responded as she quickly walked towards the doctor.

"Would you like to follow me to your father's room please" She nodded and followed the doctor down the hallway towards Rossi's room. As soon as she had left all eyes fell on Hotch as silent questions flew around the room.

"You may as well ask questions now" Hotch said nonchalantly.

"Is that thing that is inside of her yours" Derek growled as his hands curled into fists.

"No, the child wasn't mine, which is a story she would rather not reveal to anyone that she hasn't already told" Aaron answered as he slightly rolled his eyes at Derek's behaviour.

"Why are you seeing her?" Emily asked, pain and jealousy leaking into her voice.

"Because she has been the one person who has been there for me and Jack since Haley died and I could not help the fact that I am attracted to her not only for her looks but for who she is and I am lucky enough that she feels the same for me" he answered.

JJ stood there for a second before finally speaking up. "What do you mean it wasn't yours, did something happen to the baby?" she asked tears filling her eyes as she thought about Penelope going through the trauma of a miscarriage.

"I don't want to break her trust but if you were to ask her yourself then maybe she would tell you but you won't know unless you try" Aaron stated before walking towards Reid.

A/N: well hello there it has been a while and I'll be honest I have no excuses but I will try to write up chapter thirteen before Friday so thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

xxxxxSarahxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

JJ ran out of the room, tears pricking her eyes as she searched for her former best friend. Her heart pounding in her chest as she turned the corner of the empty hall she spotted Penelope talking to the doctor, JJ slowed to a walk as she waited for Penelope's conversation with the doctor to come to an end. Penelope listened as the doctor described the recovery plan for her father.

"Thank you doctor, I believe that I should be able to handle him until he recovers" she stated.

"You're welcome and I'm glad he has such a great support from you and your friends" the doctor said before walking away. Penelope felt her body tense as she heard JJ's voice behind her.

"Pen, are you okay?" JJ said as placed her hand on Penelope's shoulder. Penelope brushed JJ's hand off and spun around.

"Yeah I'm fine" Penelope said stiffly. "What do you want?"

JJ was confused when she heard the anger and hurt in Penelope's voice.

"I want to know if you're okay, that's all" Penelope seemed to relax slightly but still kept her distance.

"Yeah I'm fine just tired and stressed" she said looking into Rossi's room, his sleeping frame laying in the sterile room. A tear slipped down Penelope's cheek as she watched her father attached to so many machines, her knees gave out as she broke down in tears. JJ hugged her as Penelope cried, her slim arms wrapped tightly around her former friends shaking body.

"Aaron, I need Aaron" Penelope sniffled out. JJ nodded and squeezed Penelope's hand before running to get Aaron. Reaching the waiting room JJ was able to hear angry shouts of Derek and the calm voice of Hotch as he struggled not to have a go at Derek.

"Hotch, Penelope needs you" JJ shouted getting Aaron's attention straight away. Hotch bolted out of the door and ran to Dave's room. By the time JJ had reached Penelope and Hotch, Hotch had Penelope's shaking body bundled in his arm. With his nose buried in Penelope's hair, he whispered sweet nothings in her ear trying to calm his girlfriend down.

"Babe, it's okay, he'll be okay. You don't have to do this on your own, I am going to help you okay" she softly nodded against his chest. Aaron looked over to JJ and nodded his dismissal, she looked at him with worry before walking off, Aaron continued to hold Penelope as she calmed herself down.

"Aaron, I love you, I don't know what I would do without you" Penelope said looking up at his face, reaching up her lips moulded to his own. Aaron responded by pulling her closer and deepening the kiss, Penelope moaned quietly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Aaron broke the kiss resting his forehead on Penelope's, he looked down at her and smiled.

"I know and I love you too babe, god there is no way I am ever letting you out of my sight ever again" Penelope smiled at his words and kissed him again before removing her arms from his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. Aaron held her close before moving them into Rossi's hospital room. They sat in the corner of the hospital room talking quietly as they waited for Dave to awaken. It felt like forever before they heard Dave clearing his throat.

"Well you two seem comfy over there" Dave stated, a smirk plastered on his face. Penelope jumped up and walked over to her father, hugging him softly as tears sprung to her eyes. " oh kitten, don't cry darling I'm fine, just a little sore but that's it, I promise" Dave aid as he hugged her back.

"I know but god you had me terrified, I don't want to bury another person I love dad" she sniffled but smiled. Aaron walked up behind her and smiled down at Rossi.

"It's good to see you awake Dave" Aaron said as he placed his hand on Penelope's back.

"Yeah, it's good to see my two favourite people again" Dave replied smiling at his daughter and best friend. An hour past before the doctor entered the room.

"Okay, Mr. Rossi glad to see you awake, Sorry Ms. Garcia but visiting time is over but you and Mr. Hotchner can come back tomorrow"

"That's okay, I'll see you tomorrow dad" Penelope said before hugging Dave and Leaving with Aaron following close behind.

_Scene change_

Aaron looked over at Penelope as she watched the scenery passing by, Jack sat in the back seat peacefully sleeping, Aaron smiled to himself as he drove up Rossi's drive way. As the large Rossi mansion came into view, Penelope grabbed Aaron's leg.

"I still can't believe how big this place is" she stated causing Aaron to chuckle.

"Yeah neither can I, Jack wake up buddy we're here now" Aaron heard the slight moan as his son struggled to awaken from his nap. As Aaron parked the car in the massive garage he looked at his little family and smiled before exiting the car and pulling their bags out of the boot of the car. Penelope took Jacks hand as they entered the large building.

"Penny can I go pick a room please?!" Jack pleaded. Penelope nodded and watched the little boy run squealing up the stairs.

"Well, shall we go find our room" Aaron whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist, he kissed her neck and smiled as she shivered at the touch.

"Oh hell yes" she stated before pulling him by his hand up the stairs with her, he laughed as she pulled him into the guest bedroom, slamming the door behind them. Aaron pushed Penelope against the door, placing kisses all over her neck, bathing in the moans that fell from her mouth.

"Aaron, god yes" she moaned before placing her hand on top of his head. Her body covered in goose bumps as he continued attacking her neck with open mouth kisses. Pulling his head up Penelope smashed her lips to his as he lifted her up, Penelope wrapped her legs around his waist feeling his large bulge against her wet core. She moaned loudly as Aaron placed her on the large bed, his hands rubbing her soft thighs as they kissed.

"Aaron, Aaron we can't, not now, we need to find, oh oh lord, we need to find Jack" Penelope managed to say between clenched teeth, Aaron whined against her neck but lifted his head up to look at Penelope's flustered form.

"Fine, but we are finishing this later" he growled out before pressing a kiss against her lips. They got up and straightened out their clothing before going to find Jack.

After a relaxing Dinner and getting their bags in the rooms they managed to get a very excited Jack to bed. Walking towards their room, Penelope couldn't help but feel excited for what was to come, entering the room she felt Aaron grab her waist and press her against his bulge.

"You see what you do to me" He growled in her ear. She tilted her head to allowing him access to her neck which he took full advantage of.

"Oh I have an idea" she responded before turning to face him. "But the question is do you know what you do to me" she smirked as she looked at his stunned face, he picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

"I am willing to risk my life to uncover the answer" he stated before attacking her neck once again, listening to the soft moans that emanated from his girlfriend's mouth, Penelope ran her hands over his flat stomach and up to his chest, unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt. Aaron pulled off the shirt and began undoing Penelope's dress pulling it from her smooth skin, he placed his hands on her waist as he kissed her chest.

"You are beautiful" he moaned as she unbuckled his belt and pants, pushing the offending garment off of his waist before he kicked them the rest of the way off. Aaron kissed down Penelope's neck, chest and stomach before stopping at the top of her underwear, he looked up at her as he pulled them off and watched as her eyes filled with desire. He continued pull her underwear off and kissed along her thighs until the offending garment was thrown across the room, only to reveal her soaking wet core.

"Oh baby, you're so wet" Aaron kissed along the inside of her thighs before sliding his tongue into her folds, her gasp pushed him to continue his quest. Penelope placed her hand on his head, slightly pulling his hair with every stroke and suck. Her head fell back as she submerged herself into the waves of pleasure.

"Aaron, oh lord" she said before reaching her peak, she shuddered as he continued to lick up her juices. When she had calmed herself down she pulled him up and smashed her mouth to his, tasting herself as he deepened the kiss, Aaron moaned as he felt Penelope's hand rub his bulge.

"Pen, that feels so good" he moaned again as she pushed his boxers of off his thighs, allowing Aaron to kick them to the floor. Aaron quickly undid her bra before latching on to her large breast, Penelope moaned before guiding Aaron to her entrance. As he slid inside of her they both moaned softly before submerging themselves into the feeling of being complete. Feeling his hard cock thrusting inside of her, Penelope gasped and scratched down his back before bringing his head back up and kissing him.

By the time they had finished it was early in the morning, as they lay together wrapped in each other's arms a calming sensation filled the room coaxing both of them into sleeps arms.

A/N: Hi, no excuses, just gonna say im sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy

xxxxxSarahxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

They soon fell into a routine, Penelope caring for the mansion, taking Jack to school and picking him up while Aaron worked. It was a routine they had grown accustomed to and with Dave being released in a few days Penelope had begun to tidy and organise the house so it would be easier for him to move around while he was recovering. Aside from the occasional message she hadn't heard much from Derek or the girls and for that she was grateful, although she missed their chats she knew that she would never be able to treat them the same. Penelope smiled sadly as she continued to tidy the kitchen, the counters were spotless, the cupboards were organised into size and brand; a shrill ring erupted from her phone, sighing Penelope opened the message she had received.

'Pen, I know you probably hate me but I want to fix this. Please can we go out for coffee or drinks, I miss you Garcie. JJ ' Penelope sighed before sending an agreement, she wanted to at least be on talking terms with her old friends even if they had hurt her she wanted to try and be friendly with them. She planned to meet JJ at a local coffee shop not far from the mansion, she tied her hair up and grabbed her keys before heading out of the front door; when she arrived at the coffee shop she felt her heart clench when she noticed two other people sitting with JJ.

"JJ, sorry I'm late, Emily, Derek" she spoke not allowing her hurt to show.

"Sorry Pen, they insisted on coming. Please sit I'll go get your favourite" JJ got up and left to order their coffee's.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were with Hotch" Derek spoke, hurt seeping into his voice. Penelope didn't miss the way Emily flinched at the mention of her being with Hotch.

"Okay, not going to start off with a simple 'Hello', that makes this even more awkward. I didn't see a need since the people that I cared the most about already knew" Penelope answered surely. Derek looked confused opening his mouth to speak before he was cut off by Emily.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that the only people who didn't throw me out of their lives or treat me like a whore" Penelope watched as Derek avoided her gaze and Emily looked at her hands.

"Penelope, I don't know what to say, I've said sorry and I really thought that we would be fine but I don't see why you distanced yourself from us" Derek said stubbornly refusing to admit he was in the wrong.

"Really Derek, you turned my best friends against me after calling me everything you know I despise, you cant just expect that after you have said a measly 'sorry' that I will come running back to you like before, I'm sorry but you are severely mistaken" Penelope stated as she held back her anger.

"But you can run to a man who got his wife killed, good logic Penelope!" Derek spat back.

"Derek, knock it off, not here not now" Emily hissed.

"Derek you have no right to talk about him that way, he saved me from myself when no one else could be bothered even talking to me" Penelope stood just as JJ returned holding her coffee.

"I'm sorry JJ, I have to go but hopefully we can do something sometime just without these two" Penelope smiled at her friend and left, JJ stood there confused before turning to her two friends.

"What did you two do?!" JJ wanted to scream but only a small whisper escaped her. Derek shrugged while Emily just sat there, JJ sighed and left leaving them just sitting there.

Penelope arrived home and sighed in frustration, she didn't know how she was going to make anything better if Derek and Emily kept acting the way they did. She just wanted everything to settle down but there was no sign of that happening in the near future but right now she was okay with just fixing things with JJ, after all she did miss her godson.

Aaron watched as JJ, Derek and Emily entered the bullpen from lunch, he sensed trouble when JJ didn't even talk to them as she walked up to his office. She knocked and waited for permission to enter which was shortly granted.

"What can I do for you JJ?" he spoke as he watched her sit in front of his desk.

"I went to have coffee with Pen but as soon as I mentioned it to Derek and Em they refused to let me go without them, she didn't look too happy when she saw those two but she didn't object, I went to get her favourite coffee and I don't know what happened while I was gone but when I got back she said she was sorry and said she would hang out with me another time just without those two and left. I know I did the wrong thing by bringing those two but I thought it could help bring back to at least talking with each other" JJ spoke with tears in her eyes, Hotch sighed but understood, JJ only wanted to talk to Penelope again without any hatred or pain. Hotch nodded and placed a hand on JJ's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"Hotch, I love Pen like a sister and I want her to be back in my life so bad, I would literally do anything to have her back" Hotch sighed and pulled out a folder with Penelope's name on it.

"You really want to have her back then you will speak to no one about what I am about to tell you, do you remember the case where we couldn't find the UNSUB and eventually got called home and how Penelope disappeared and then just suddenly reappeared out of nowhere and said she wanted to get home as soon as possible, well that was a lie, the UNSUB had taken her and for days on end" he swallowed hard before continuing to speak " for days on end he raped her, he was the father of the twins she was carrying, she lost them both and when Derek found out and did as he did; she felt life wasn't worth living, she attempted suicide but luckily I got there in time" he took a jagged breathe and looked at the blond, tears were falling down her face as she listened. "That's why you and Rossi were barely here isn't it, when you went to check on her when she didn't answer her phone." Hotch nodded and continued "after she was released I refused to have her stay anywhere other than my place, not even two days later the UNSUB somehow found her and shot her, I've been hunting him down on the side because Penelope didn't want me to. You can be placed on the hunt, JJ but I need to know that you really want to fix this"

"yes of course I do, I want to end this son of a bitch, have you had any leads" she asked after composing herself. Hotch shook his head sadly.

"Nothing besides the bullet casing but I have a feeling this is long from over" JJ nodded before taking the file and leaving the office to her own desk.

Penelope answered her phone as it rang for the second time.

"Hello"

"Penelope Garcia, this is David Rossi's doctor, I just wanted to let you know that your father is ready to be discharged. Is there any way you can pick him up today?"

"of course, I'll be there in about 30 minutes is that alright?"

"of course, I'll have all the paper work ready for when you arrive"

"thank you" Penelope hung up and left the house with a skip in her step, happy that her father was coming home. The trip to the hospital dragged out for what seemed to last forever, when she finally arrived she smiled largely as she saw her father through the glass front doors, she walked up and signed him out before turning to him and giving him a big hug, being careful of his wound.

"Kitten, I missed you"

"I missed you too dad" she said before kissing him on the cheek, they slowly walked to the car talking about what had been happening, Penelope knew if she mentioned what had happened earlier that day with Derek and Emily her father wouldn't be happy so she kept quiet and listened as he complained about the hospital food, laughing at his antics. Penelope felt her smile grow bigger as she saw Hotch standing at her car waiting for them, a smile gracing his own features, when they reached the car Aaron hugged Rossi softly before turning to Penelope.

"Hey" she whispered.

"Hey" he said before gently kissing her, when they pulled away Penelope couldn't stop a giggle escaping her throat when she looked at her father and noticed his soft glare pointed towards them.

"You hurt my daughter Aaron..." Aaron smiled before placing his arm around Penelope's waist.

"I know, I know, you'll shoot me and make sure I'm never found, I get it" Rossi laughed lightly and slowly got into the car. Aaron looked at Penelope as they stayed standing in front of the car.

"Pen, JJ told me about what happened at lunch, are you okay?" he asked, noticing her smile falter.

"I'm fine, I wish I didn't have to leave but if I stayed I would have seriously hurt Morgan" Aaron nodded before kissing her again.

"Lets go home" he whispered before leading Penelope to her passenger seat and opening the door for her before hopping into the drivers seat, taking off for Rossi's mansion.

A/N: Hi, I obviously know nothing about how cases work but I hope you don't mind; I am not promising anything but hopefully I am going to be able to update all my stories soon, sorry for the long wait, I known its a pain in the arse when a story you are reading isn't updating for extremely long periods of time but I'll try harder.

Anyway bye

xxxxSarahxxxx


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hello fellow earthlings... yeah its been awhile... sorry bout that. This chapter may not be very long so I apologise about that also. I would love if you left me a comment telling me where you want this to go.

The car ride was full of playful chatter as they discussed their days, Garcia leaving out her disaster of a lunch. Rossi spoke bitterly of the hospital food as Aaron and Penelope laughed.

"I mean like who feeds a person who nearly died that... that miserable excuse of "food" it must be a crime against humanity" Penelope laughed softly as she listened to her fathers rant. She watched as the world passed her quickly, listening quietly as her father and partner bickered between themselves. Her eyes grew heavy as she felt sleep claim her.

"Pen, Pen wake up honey." Aaron's voice broke her from her slumber as he softly shook her awake.

"Where are we?" she sleepily, her eyes slowly readjusting to the light. A smile gracing her face as she looked at Aaron.

"We're home, now come on lets get you inside" she nodded and slowly got out of the car, stretching her body out. Aaron wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple, walking her into the large mansion.

"Aaron, I love you" Penelope spoke softly.

"I love you too, how about you go take a shower while I go make dinner"

"I like that idea. I'll be down in a while" she moved quickly up the stairs and into one of the large bathrooms. Aaron sighed and walked towards the kitchen.

"You know I'm glad you both finally came to your senses" Rossi spoke as he stood in the door way and watched as Aaron worked in the kitchen, Aaron glanced at him and shook his head.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting"

"Don't change the subject Aaron, She loves you and we both know that is not a term she uses lightly and I know you love her. You've loved her for the longest time, although I must ask why did you never tell her before this all started?" Aaron froze and looked at Rossi sharply.

"Rossi, I really don't want to talk about this"

"You know what I saw, I saw a man who was afraid, afraid of commitment after losing his wife, I saw a man who put everything and everyone before himself but I also saw a woman who did the same. Two very different people in appearance but deep down they were very similar. Both broken, caring people, both too stupid to realise what they needed. Aaron what I saw was my daughter and my best friend, I know you two better than the back of my hand. Do not even try to tell me what I saw was wrong, I have known for years. You two belong together, I may not be the best person to take advice from, I mean I have been through three marriages but I know true love when I see it." Aaron watched as the older man walked away, his mind spinning at what his best friend had said. He quickly finished cleaning up and placed the food in the oven before running up the stairs into the bedroom that he had been sharing with the curvy blonde.

"Aaron, what's wrong?" her voice was laced with worry and curiosity. He ignored her question and walked up to her, she looked confused before he grabbed her and placed a searing kiss on her lips. When he finally released her, she was dazed and red, her lips swollen and pink.

"Penelope, I love you with my whole being, when Rossi is well enough for us to go back home I want you to become my wife, I don't have a ring yet but I promise you I will, I want you to become the mother to my son, I want people to know that you are mine and only mine, we can have a big wedding wherever you like. Penelope Garcia will you marry me?"

"Aaron Hotchner, if I didn't know you the way I do, I would think you had lost the plot. I love you Aaron, yes I will marry you"

Aaron reclaimed her lips in a kiss, feeling an overwhelming sense of joy. Penelope moved back and looked at him, a large smile graced her lips. She placed her head on his shoulder and breathed deeply. Aaron wrapped his arms loosely around her waist, resting his head on hers. Rossi knocked on the door frame and smiled at the happy couple.

"Jessica is dropping Jack off soon and dinners almost ready, you two get ready and I will invite Reid over." Aaron nodded and slowly let go of Penelope, Rossi smiled again and walked over to her, hugging her tightly. "I'm so proud of you kitten".


End file.
